Warrior's Journey
by jesse.ngu23
Summary: Special Joint task force of US Navy Seals callsign MAKO and Australian SAS-R callsign Blitz. The operation will push both teams to the edge.


Disclaimer: I do not own Medal of Honor, they belong to their specific Develops and this is just for fun, not profit.

Chapter 1 – Mid night sky

22,000 feet above Karachi, Pakistan

Normal night for Team **MAKO**, formally known as **NEPTUNE** sqaud but since Shahi-Kot, the team changed its call sign to **MAKO**. Seated in the back of a C-130; Mother, Preacher, and Voodoo. All wearing Multicam uniform (standard TIER 1 Camo) and HELO jump equipment. A husky voice crackled on the radio "Check your equipment and gear". Team **MAKO** checking their own and each other's gear. "Check" repeated by each member also tapping each shoulder. Another voice crackled on the plane's PA system "One Minute, move to the Rear entrance." Team **MAKO** unhooked their harness and proceeds to the rear. The rear door started to open up with clouds zooming pass them looking like they are flying in heaven's garden, the glow of the red light shined off the lenses of the oxygen masks. "30 Seconds" the same voice saying over the PA system. Soon the red light changed to green, "GO GO GO" cracking alive the PA system as team **MAKO** moved to jump off the stage of the C-130.

3 Navy Seal, free-fall over Karachi soon moving to a formation of a triangle, staring at each other but also looking at their Altitude gauge. The team looked at the gauge and it was clocking at 5000 feet the team started to maneuver to pull their chute. The gauge hit at 4000, they all yanked on their cord and started to descend to the ground slowly following each other's lead to the dry earth below.

The team landed safely in to an open desert but by the cover of night no one was able to spot them. They hit the ground hard but they were train to take in a fast landing. "Gather your gear and pack your bags" the voice of Voodoo hitting the group and echoed in the radio. The team removed their oxygen mask relieving their faces, Voodoo the team leader, standing tall and looking solid as a bull, his face had a long scar starting from the center of his nose stretching to the middle of his right cheek and a full beard with some grey patches. Mother showing a buzz cut hair style and a full beard with some grey patches and a stocky build. Lastly is Preacher showing only a 3 o'clock shadow, he looked like a baby compared to the other harden warriors but he was on the same class as them. The teams packed their chutes and pull their tools for the job cocking them for battle. Mother pulled out a HK416 5.56 NATO round equipped with an ACOG Optic, Suppresser, Foregrip and Laser Pointer. Preacher was equipped with a FN SCAR-H 7.62 NATO round equipped with the same accessories, and Voodoo is equipped with the same as Mother.

The area was dark and dry, but the teams switched on their Night vision goggles and were fully operational. They started to move south of their position 2 clicks from their objective. Search and Destroy.

"Fuck, I hate dry places" whispered Mother with a small breeze of sand blowing in to his face. "Yeah, don't know why we couldn't get an op in South America, pretty sure there are a ton of drug lords we can take out" Replied Preacher ending it with a light chuckle.

While having a light laugh and checking his surroundings "Leave that for Seal team 4, that's their specialty" with Voodoo giving his 2 cents in the conversation.

After a few more jokes they arrived about a few meters from their objective, Voodoo and preach laid down on a little hill of sand looking over at the little house and Mother providing cover to alert of any incoming guards. Voodoo look at the house, it looked like a normal sand hut with wooden twigs to make some shade for the house only thing is the 4 guard sitting around a table playing card games and having their weapons resting on the legs of their seats. "We're gonna neutralize the guards and stack up on that door" said Voodoo as he points in the directions with Preacher and Mother nodding to his orders. Mother moving next to Preacher lying prone, they all aim down their optics and took aim.

"Preach you take the left and mother you take out the guy in the middle. I have the 2 on the right; I got a clean shot to take both out with one bullet." Ordered Voodoo, they nodded to his order and he didn't need to confirm it with them. The crosshairs lined up and all 3 squeezed their triggers, the rifles jumped a bit back, but due to the suppresser there wasn't much recoil. The bullets travelled a crossed the desert soon finding their way to the heads of the unlucky guards. They all fell at the same time dropping with a light thud.

Voodoo raised his hand and pointed with all his fingers making it look like an arrow. The team jumped straight up and stacked on the door with Voodoo on the left side, with preacher behind him and Mother on the right side, "Mother. Breach, flash and clear" Voodoo whispered looking at Mother as he nodded. Mother strapped a white tape from the top of the door to the bottom. Soon they heard a click than a loud bang, the door flew inwards with screaming of Arabic, Preacher yelled "Flash" then proceed to throw a flash grande, another loud bang erupted in the room, they moved in displaying their professionalism as a trained soldier only dishing out headshots. After the flashing has died down they checked the area "clear" screamed Voodoo followed with Mother and Preach following protocol. Voodoo spook in to the radio "Dusty this is Voodoo, target has been neutralized and proceeding to secondary objective" the radio came alive with a Husky voice "Voodoo, roger that. Move quickly you made a loud bang and reinforcements are on their way. Dusty out" "Roger that Dusty, moving to primary extraction point" as Voodoo finished he looked over to his team mates finishing taking photos of plans, blue prints, letters and other sorts. Voodoo looked over and saw a map of Melbourne; blueprints of historical buildings, photos and records of public transport statistics. They got out before the Pakistani police showed up arriving to only see dead bodies with clean bullet holes in the head. Team **MAKO** reached the extraction point with a Sikorsky CH-53E Super Stallion waiting for them. They jumped on leaving no evidence of any US involvement in Pakistan. On the flight over to the USS Carl Vinson, Dusty voice crackled on the radio "We have passed the information over to Australian Intelligence and they replied asking for Team **MAKO**'s assistance" Voodoo replying back in the headset "Roger that, let me get backpack and pack some flip flops and some sunscreen" the team started to laugh with the Super Stallion flying over the dark ocean heading towards one of the Nimitz class supercarrier.

End of Chapter one.

Please read, rate and review

Correct me please if there was anything wrong or you didn't like.

Sorry for the describing bits, not really good at describing


End file.
